


thinking of home

by cebw12



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cebw12/pseuds/cebw12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: mk and helena, things you said too quietly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thinking of home

MK doesn’t trust. Not even her clones. They’re always too invested, care too much, and then everything falls apart.

She should turn her away.

MK _knows_  she should turn Helena away. She doesn’t know what spells trouble louder than Helena’s mess of hair and swollen stomach.

But she speaks, and she has a voice that cuts through MK, and for a second, she thinks she could be from _home_.

Helena is entranced with the inside of MK’s trailer, because it looks so much smaller from the outside, it holds so much. She goes straight to one of MK’s computers, and MK holds her breath.

“Please don’t-”

Helena turns around, “you talk with Sarah?” She waits for MK to understand, “through glass box.” She taps the screen.

“Yes,” MK whispers, and she bites her cheek. “Olet yksi meistä.” It’s too quiet for Helena to hear, and she probably doesn’t understand it, but it’s an acceptance, a welcome. She belongs here.


End file.
